1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sanitizing devices for contact surfaces such as ultraviolet lights (UV) which when positioned on or placed over a non-porous surface effectively sterilizes and sanitizes the surface as well as other sanitizing devices such as spray disinfectant applications.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have used a variety of different ultraviolet mounted lights to reduce or eliminate surface dwelling micro-organisms commonly found in our environment. Such devices prevent the spread of such pathogens passed on by contact by the utilization of direct exposure to ultraviolet lights, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,710,634, 6,298,521, and 7,175,807.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,634 is directed to a door handle sanitizing device for restrooms using a UV light source above a push plate handle surface which when activated sanitizes the exposed surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,521 claims a doorknob sanitizing device having a disinfectant vapor dispenser surrounding the doorknob shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,807 illustrates a sterilization device for gripping surfaces having an integrated access handle with UV lights as a replacement element for existing access doors.